Innocent Violence
by midnightstar elf
Summary: Syaoran has not met Sakura yet and now she has moved into Hong Kong capturing hearts of the ones closest to his. Is his captured too?


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS characters. If this plot was made before, well sorry.

Information: Everything happened in the series, but Syaoran didn't go to Japan. Meiling did. Eriol now lives in Hong Kong with the Li clan and is second in charge next to Syaoran. Sakura is a secret service agent but used the illusion card for her appearance, while working in the service. Sakura's dad and Touya already are in Hong Kong because her dad got a job in the University of Hong Kong and Touya is the owner of a restaurant and married. A hostile government is taking over Japan and is testing for magical blood types in the population of Japan. Tomoyo is also going to leave to join the rest.

Ages: Sakura (Ying Fa) - 24 Tomoyo - 24 Eriol - 26 Syaoran (Xiao Lang) - 26 Yukito - 29 Nakuru - 29 Kaho - 29 Touya - 29

*** = change in scene "saying" 'thinking' (author notes)

Author Note: I'm redoing this story, but don't worry the first three chapters are basically the same just fixed typos and some grammar changes. thanks to Ladylightbug for getting me back on track

Innocent Violence

" Flight 857 to Hong Kong is now boarding. Flight 857 to Hong kong is now boarding" was announced over the PA in Tokyo's International Airport.

"That's us Yukito. Come on," said a brunette as she walked to the gate, followed by a silver haired man. They stopped by a television where the picture of a blond haired blue eyed female came up. Underneath it it read: Sakura Avalon - Missing, Dangerous, and Wanted. The female smiled and said "Good-bye Agent Avalon."

"Don't you think that they will find you, Sakura? Is it wise to leave Tomoyo behind? You are still in danger," said the silver haired man.

"No. Tomoyo is safe for awhile. She will join us in two months. I may still be in danger, but at least at China they cannot legally capture me. I will be safer in Hong Kong. It is far enough to be safe, but close enough it will take them awhile to think of searching in Hong Kong." Sakura said and walked onto the ramp and flew to Hong Kong, Family, and dreams leaving behind her fears and a hostile government bent on getting her powers.

Syaoran Li, Leader of the Li clan, drove his dark green, almost black, Mercedes into his bank employee parking lot, The International Bank of China. The bank has been in his clan for years and under him and his mother it flourished into the most expensive exclusive bank in the world. Syaoran was in an annoyed mood for his cousin, Meiling has been bugging him to model for her new line of cologne. ' I already get enough attention from groupies, now she wants me to advertise for her and get more attention from the public. I won't eve- wait, what is that Porsche doing in my spot!'

There was a pale pink almost white Porsche parked in Li's family parking lot, more specifically in Syaoran's parking spot. Syaoran parked his car right behind the Porsche, so it could not get out. Syaoran climbed out and glared at the car.

'Who the hell thinks they can park in my space? Stupid person. Probably thought they were not good enough for the customer parking lot. Well lets see if they like their car behind a tow truck' Syaoran thought as he grumbled under his breath about stupid, non-magical weak people. After a few minutes, when it seemed the owner of the car was not going to come down and take their car out, so he could yell at them, he got out his cell phone. Just as he was going to call the towing truck, when he heard the elevator doors open.

A stunning green eyed beauty, more stunning than the car, emerged from behind the doors. She was wearing an amazing pale pink sun dress that matched the car, with a denim jacket and purse. Her white high heels accented her long creaming legs, warmed Syoaran's blood.

'Who's she?' Syaoran thought.

"Hello. Is that your car behind you? I would like to get my car out, so whoever's parking space this is can use it." said the brunette.

"It's my space," Syaoran growled when he realised that she was the one who was making him late.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I am leaving so you can use the space, now."

"Do you know where you have parked?"

"Yes. This is the employee's parking lot, no?"

"Yes and this specific area is for Lis, like myself"

"Really? My friend isn't a Li and he parks across from you."

"Well, I'm Syaoran Li, the owner of this bank, and wan I say something is mine in this area, then it is mine, and this is my parking space."

"Alright, Mr Li. Now you wish to get to your office, yes? Well if you move your car, then I can move mine and then you can park your car and go to your important meetings."

"And why should I not just leave my car here?"

"Because then I will have to leave my car here and then come back later, like tomorrow. Then you will not have a parking space tomorrow, repeating this unfortunate incident again. Well Mr Li lets do the smart thing, for you are a smart man, who is obviously very busy, and solve this problem today for by lunch my friend will know I'm here in Hong Kong and there will be no reason for me to surprise him. I apologize again for intruding into your space."

Syaoran, with his ego inflated, decided that this was for the best and got into his car. As he was getting into the elevator he realized he was charmed into letting the woman get away, without knowing her name or the name of her friend, who was supposedly an important employee of his. This put Syaoran in an even worse mood than before. 'I fell for a beautiful face, like an idiot. I'm going to kill her and her friend.'

As Syaoran walked into his boardroom he asked if anyone got a surprise visit today from a friend. They all answered no. Business went on, only to find out that the lot they were hoping to give a loan for, had been bought without any loan from them or any other financial institution. Syaoran was in a very bad mood. He had been hoping that he could earn a part of that lot. It was quite expensive because it looked over into the sea and had a large stunning beach to go with it. He could of made quite a profit with owning a share of it. 'What a horrible day. I'll have to go over there and find out more about this certain, Miss Sakura Kinomoto.'

Eriol walking towards his office, was told by his secretary that a young lady came this morning leaving an envelope for him. It was on his desk. The envelope had a pink cherry blossom border. He smiled, his half-daughter was in Hong Kong and will be meeting him tonight at a certain restaurant for dinner. She wrote that she was sorry for not informing him earlier and had been unable to wait for him this morning, for she had some important things to take care of. Eriol looked up when he saw his best friend and descendant walk in his office, fuming.

"Eriol, your car is parked across from mine, right?"

"Of course. Why do you ask Syaoran? Is that why you are so angry this perfect morning?"

"It's not a perfect morning! We lost the seafront lot. And some girl tricked me this morning, saying she was your FRIEND!"

"Calm down, my cute descendant. We will go and look at the lot this afternoon, after lunch, and as for the parking space invasion, well I don't know who you are talking of."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Whatever you say Syaoran. Forget about her, you probably will never see her again." (how wrong Eriol is. what story will this be if they never meet again?)

"Alright. I hope not for her sake. And this Kinomoto who thinks she can buy a lot without us, does not know what kind of enemy she just made."

'Kinomoto? Sakura? Oh god.' Eriol thought. 'Sakura I hope you are up for Syaoran's temper.'

The same pink Porsche convertible parked in a empty lot to a construction site, that looked over the blue green Great China Sea. 'This is the perfect spot for my resort. I can't wait until it is built.'

"Sakura, the construction team just got here. Do you have the blue prints?" Yukito yelled from the largest construction portable that will be her office for the construction period.

"Yes. I'm coming." Sakura grabbed a white briefcase and walked towards the office.

"Hello. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, the owner of this resort. May I know your names?" Sakura said as she walked into the office. Of course she didn't notice how the men's eye's goggling her because of her beauty and age.

"I-I-I am Mike. This is Jack, Brad, Clayton, and George. We are the supervisors of your project" stammered a man.

"Alright. I'm pleased to meet you." Sakura said and then started to lay out blueprints, floor by floor. "As you know I wish to build a resort here and a spatacular one at that. Here are the blue prints I have made. The resort will have twelve floors and an underground parking lot. The ground floor will be the largest. It will include the lobby, restaurant, the outdoor pool, the pool house, and the spa. The next floor will be management offices and a private health clinic. The third to seventh floor will be of the same floor plan for eight suites each. The next two floors will be meeting rooms, the bottom ones for renting, the top ones for buying. The tenth and eleventh floors for the expensive suites. The fourth from top floor will be for my personal office and personal training room. The next one will have two guest suites. The second from top floor will have my personal suit where I will be living and another guest suite. The top floor will be my own personal pool where myself and guest shall have excess to. There will be four elevators, North, South, West, and East, that will go up to the thirteenth floor. Another elevator will be made in the southeast on the management office floor that goes up to the top four floors. As I know this seems complicated, can you give me an estimate on how long this will take and then we can talk about your salary."

"Well ... I estimate 6 months at the least. Jack? Brad? Clay? George?" Mike asked.

"Around there."

"Yeah"

"Yup, we will have it done by 8 months at the max ma'am."

"Thank you. Your speed is greatly appreciated. Now as for your salary, will $17.50 US an hour do?"

"Yes. We wish to start today ma'am, is it alright?"

"Of course. Pick one of the other six portables as each of your offices." Sakura said smiling brightly. "I believe I will enjoy working with you gentlemen. Yukito will be here for the rest of the day and I every morning. Feel free to ask about anything. It was nice meeting you." The men walked out and started off towards their portables.

"Sakura, you should go off and have lunch with your brother. Don't forget to train with Kero."

"Alright. Tell Eriol and whoever is with him that they can come to see me tomorrow morning, which I will try to free up for them, and we can discuss what I did wrong with purchasing this lot. 'Bye Yukito." with that Sakura hopped into her Porsche and drove towards her lunch.

"I can't believe that man told us off like that. He had the same charm as that girl from this morning in the parking lot. I wouldn't be surprised if he was related to her." Syaoran grumbled angrily as he got in Eriol's dark blue BMW.

Eriol chuckled. "He was quite polite towards me and what's so wrong with coming back tomorrow? We did come uninvited."

"Of course he was polite to you. He bowed to you like you were his master and I an apprentice, that will fail! He and Kinomoto seemed to of known that we were coming and she still left."

Eriol chuckled harder as he drove off towards their favorite restaurant, Magic Star Dining, for lunch.

"What are you laughing at? Why are you so happy?"

"Well, You are acting as a child who just lost his favorite toy."

"I am not. You are acting as a child who knows what his birthday present is."

"Well, think that way as you may. But as for me, I'm happy for a reason similar to what you mentioned. A friend of mine from Japan has moved here and is meeting me for dinner. I believe Meiling will be joining us. My friend made a birthday for me and that is three months away so I will be quite pampered for awhile."

"Does your friend know who you are?"

"Yes. She is very close to me."

"A girlfriend, lover, perhaps?" Syaoran said with a michivieous glint in his eyes.

"Think what you want."

"Here we are. Maybe we will meet her for lunch today."

"Why?"

"Just maybe."

As they walked into the restaurant, They noticed the staff was actually more spirited today and had smiles on there faces. "We will take our usual table, today, Damien." Syaoran said.

"Sorry sir, but today that table is taken. Can I offer another table?"

"What? Why not that one? I want to talk to the owner now! That table has always been ours. I wish to have lunch there."

Eriol chuckled.

"Sorry Master Li, but Master Kinomoto is busy right now. He-"

"Tell Mr. Kinomoto that if he does not come down now he will have a major case on his back."

"I'll be right back." the waiter said frowning.

Eriol chuckled, again.

"What?"

"It seems as she is here."

Touya walked down from the upstairs dining, growling. He stopped in front of Syaoran and Eriol and glared, "How can I help you Mr. Li?"

"It is said that my table is taken."

"Well, Li, The table was not reserved, and I am having lunch there with my sister. I never understanded how my sister cared for you Eriol. Now Li, as you can see I, personally, am using the table, which you did not reserve so pick another or leave. Eriol you are meeting her at dinner, so choose one on this floor."

"Alright. You can have your time with her. It seems as she has brighten this place up."

"Yes she has. Good bye Li."

Thats it for chapter one! Review and tell me what you think. Warning: I will continue writing even with flames but will try to write in a way so there is less criticism.

BYE!


End file.
